1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a low drop out (LDO) voltage regulator, in particular, to an LDO voltage regulator having a quick transient response.
2. Description of Related Art
Two types of conventional voltage converting circuits exist, namely, a switching regulator and a linear regulator, in which the linear regulator commonly used in buck applications is an LDO regulator. The LDO regulator is characterized in having a low production cost, a simple circuit, and low noises, and is capable of supplying a stable output voltage, so as to be widely applied to various types of portable electronic products. The response speed and system stability are important parameters for evaluating the voltage converting circuit.